Truth or Dare
by Meghan Elizabeth
Summary: (Follows


Title: Truth or Dare? (Vicki Ann story)   
Author: Meghan Elizabeth   
Series: DS9   
Part: NEW 1/1   
Rating: PG   
Codes: Vicki Ann, B   
  
Summary: (Follows "In Vino Veritas") It's the anniversary of his  
genetic engineering and Julian's feeling a little down. Vicki Ann agrees  
to keep him company and Julian suggests a game of truth or dare.  
More is revealed than either of them want to know.   
  
Disclaimer- Paramount owns all but Victorianna Leonard/Troi.   
  
Feedback: Please send all types of feedback   
(meghanelizabeth@crosswinds.net)   
  
Notes: I left this all in one post since, with the exception of the first  
scene, it can't (in my opinion) be broken up. Also, I know, compared  
to some of my other stuff it's a little different, but it served it's  
purpose and it was fun writing, so that's why I'm posting it.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Julian Bashir glanced across the room at Vicki Ann and then at the  
mound of work they had just finished. He shook his head and then  
turned back to his friend. "What are you doing tonight?"   
  
"What?"   
  
Julian sighed. "What are you doing tonight?"   
  
Vicki Ann considered the question for a moment. "I don't know.  
Probably go back to my quarters and crawl into a hot bath and relax."  
  
Julian grinned. "Mind if I join you?"   
  
Vicki Ann frowned at Julian, although she was secretly laughing."No,  
thank you."   
  
"Well, you just ruined my plans. Care to find me some new ones?"   
  
"Go to Vic's."   
  
"We did that last night."   
  
"So?"   
  
"I don't want to go to Vic's. I want to do something different."   
  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that!"   
  
"Well, you have. Now, what do you want to do?"   
  
"I already told you what I'm doing. Now, I suggest you find some  
young girl to woo for the evening."   
  
"How about you?"   
  
"Julian!"   
  
"I'm serious. I'd like to spend some time with you. Not a date,  
obviously. Just as friends."   
  
"No, Julian. Maybe tomorrow. I told you what I want to do and I'm doing it whether you  
like it or not."   
  
"Yes, sir!" Julian replied, saluting.   
  
Vicki Ann heard her door chime. She looked at the chronometer. It was 0200 hours. She considered staying in bed when it rang again.   
  
Maybe it's important. She started to grab her robe, but it ran again. She opted to forget the robe. As she made her way to the door, it rang again. "I'm coming!" When the doors opened, Julian was standing there.   
  
"Did I wake you?" he asked sheepishly.   
  
She was about to scream "Yes!" when she realized how forlorn he looked. "No, it's alright. What's wrong?"   
  
Julian walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. "Today is the anniversary of the day I was taken to Adginon Prime."   
  
She went over and sat down beside him. "Why didn't you say anything earlier? I would have-"   
  
"Canceled your plans for Jules?"   
  
"Yes, because you are Jules. Those treatments didn't change you, they just let out the you that was holding back."   
  
"No. . ."   
  
"Yes, Julian."   
  
"Vicki Ann-"   
  
"Julian, what's done is done. You can't do anything about it now. Besides, think of all you would have missed if you hadn't gone to Adginon Prime. You never would have come here and you never would have met Jadzia, Miles, Ezri-"   
  
"You."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I never would have met you."   
  
She smiled. "No, you probably wouldn't have."   
  
Julian returned the smile. "That's enough to make me feel better."   
  
She was about to shrug the comment off as more of his joking when she realized that he was sincere. She had never seen him so serious. She blushed slightly. "Thank you, Julian."   
  
He noticed that she looked a little uncomfortable about the compliment. "Care to keep me company for a while?"   
  
"Sure. What do you want to do?"   
  
"Didn't we discuss this earlier?"   
  
Vicki Ann laughed.   
  
"What about a game?"   
  
Vicki Ann eyed him. "What kind of game?"   
  
"Miles told me about a game that his sisters used to play. The object of the game is to either do the most outrageous thing you can or confess your best kept secret. Sound interesting?"   
  
"Sounds a little crazy."   
  
"So, you're afraid of getting a little crazy? Of letting your hair down? Come on, Vicki Ann, don't be such a wimp."   
  
"I'm not a wimp!"   
  
"Then play the game."   
  
"Alright, alright."   
  
"Since I know how to play, I'll ask first. Now, you get to choose which to do, truth or dare and whatever you choose, you have to do. Understand?"   
  
Vicki Ann nodded.   
  
"Truth or dare?"   
  
Vicki Ann thought for a moment. "Truth."   
  
Julian smiled. "Okay, I'll start off with an easy one. When was your first kiss?"   
  
Vicki Ann laughed. "Hmmm. Um- sixteen. Unless you count the little boy who kissed me in kindergarten."   
  
"That late, for a beautiful woman like you?"   
  
"Only one question, Julian."   
  
Julian laughed. "Your turn to ask me."   
  
"Truth or dare?"   
  
Julian smiled. "Dare."   
  
"Alright." She smiled. "I'll be right back." She went into the bedroom and returned with a pair of pantyhose, her infamous short red dress, matching heels and hat. "We're going to play dress up and I'm going to take a picture to use for blackmail."   
  
Julian shook his head. "No."   
  
"This was your idea, Julian."   
  
"It wasn't my idea to dress up in your clothes!"   
  
"You have to do what you choose, remember?"   
  
Julian sighed. "Alright." He took the clothes from her and went into the other room. A few minutes later, he yelled, "Where did you get this damn hat anyway? I don't think I've ever seen you wear a hat."   
  
"My mother."   
  
"That explains it."   
  
She grabbed the holo-camera. "I'm waiting."   
  
He mumbled something under his breath about 'bloody stockings' and emerged a moment later.   
  
Vicki Ann burst into laughter the moment she saw him. She laughed so hard that she lost her balance on the chair and fell onto the floor, still laughing hysterically.   
  
"Thank you very much, Vicki Ann. Just take the damn picture."   
  
"Well, if somebody isn't moody! Must be hormones."   
  
"VICKI ANN!"   
  
"Yes, sir! I mean, ma'am." She snapped the picture and then said, "Alright, you're done. By the way, nice legs."   
  
His face as red as the dress he was wearing, Julian retreated to the bedroom to change.   
  
"Now that you've embarrassed me-"   
  
"What's to be embarrassed about? I'm the only one who saw you."   
Vicki Ann asked.   
  
"It's the principle of the thing."   
  
"Who's a wimp now?"   
  
"Okay, my turn. Truth or dare?"   
  
"Truth."   
  
"Damn," Julian muttered. "Okay, I'll elaborate on the last question. Why was your last kiss so late?"   
  
Vicki Ann sighed. "Well, the boys were all intimidated by me because of my intelligence. It wasn't until I went to the Academy that I had some success with relationships."   
  
Julian nodded. "Okay, your turn to ask."   
  
"Well, since you quizzed me on my past love life, I'll ask you about yours. What happened with Palis?"   
  
"Next question please."   
  
"Julian-"   
  
"I'm not going to answer."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because it's too personal!"   
  
"You have to answer what you choose, remember?"   
  
Julian threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I got scared."   
  
"Scared? Of what?"   
  
"The same thing as you, commitment."   
  
"You? I can't believe it! You preached to me about confronting my problems and you did the same thing seven years ago!"   
  
"But at least I learned from my mistakes, unlike someone in this room."   
  
"More like changed your tactics."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You didn't learn, you just adjusted your tactic. Instead of running, you tell people flat out that you don't want to get married because- how did you put it- it leaves a family out there worrying about you. Is that it?"   
  
"So, I don't want to get married. Big deal."   
  
"It's not that you don't want to get married, it's that you're scared."   
  
"Can we change the subject please?"   
  
"Go ahead, it's your turn to ask me."   
  
Julian grinned. "Truth or dare?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.   
  
"Dare."   
  
"Getting some courage, are we? Okay, you have to sneak into Quark's and steal a bottle of Saurian Brandy."   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Of course, I am."   
  
"I can't do that! What if I get caught?"   
  
"That's part of the fun."   
  
She glared at him. "I hate you."   
  
"Thanks. Now, let's go."   
  
Vicki Ann played with the lock on Quark's. "Julian," she whispered. "I'm not getting anywhere. I think we should quit." Then the doors opened.   
  
Julian motioned for her to go in. "Ladies and burglars first."   
  
"Very funny."   
  
"Hurry up, before someone finds us."   
  
Vicki Ann entered the bar, while Julian kept watch. She went behind the counter and searched the bottles until she found what she wanted. She grabbed it and ran for the door. "Got it."   
  
A voice nearby said, "Hey, who is that?"   
  
"Quark!" Vicki Ann whispered. She grabbed Julian's arm. "Come on!" They tore down the corridor and into a turbolift. A crew member came on a few minutes later and Vicki Ann had to hide the bottle behind her back and smile innocently. Once the crew member left, they continued to Vicki Ann's quarters, running as fast as they could. As the doors shut behind them, Vicki Ann put the bottle down and began to hit Julian on the arm. "Thanks for corrupting me, Julian Bashir!"   
  
Julian was laughing too hysterically to care.   
  
"Pour me some more of that brandy. I need it after what you put me through," Vicki Ann told Julian.   
  
He laughed and handed her a glass. "Who's the wimp again?"   
  
"Shut up. I committed a crime tonight because of a stupid game."   
  
"I'm sure you've done worse."   
  
Vicki Ann shook her head. "No."   
  
"Not even in the Academy? Don't tell me you were Miss Goody Two Shoes?"   
  
"And you weren't an angel?"   
  
"I let loose once in a while. Sure, it wasn't very often, but at least I did it."   
  
"Is this an official question, because I believe it's my turn."   
  
"Ask away."   
  
"Truth or dare?"   
  
"Truth."   
  
"Wimp. Okay, what were you going to tell me the first night we went to Vic's on the Enterprise? Right before everyone else showed up."   
  
Julian looked away from her for a minute. "Why did you ask that now? Why not yesterday or tomorrow or two months ago? Why in the middle of this game?"   
  
Vicki Ann shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I couldn't think of a question. Answer the question. I've been waiting months for the answer."   
  
"Then why didn't you ask before?"   
  
"I don't know. Why are you giving me the third degree?"   
  
"It's just that- I don't know if I want to tell you now."   
  
"Why? Come on, Julian, we're friends. You can tell me anything."   
  
Julian sighed. "Okay, here's what I was going to tell you. I was going to tell you that I thought I was in love with you. That I had gone to conference to tell you so, but you'd already left to meet the Enterprise, so I got a ride to the Enterprise. And I just happened to get there ahead of you."   
  
Vicki Ann was speechless. "I don't know what to say, Julian."   
  
"That's because there isn't anything to say."   
  
"What do you mean, there isn't anything to say? If you were willing to do that-"   
  
"Vicki Ann, that was months ago. Things are over between us."   
  
"Are they?"   
  
Julian looked up. "What?"   
  
"Think about it. We spend ninety percent of our free time together, you're constantly flirting with me, and you have been known to put your arm around me when we're at Quarks."   
  
"So, we're friends. Are you saying we can't spend time together or joke around, or that I can't touch you just because we used to be a couple?"   
  
"No, I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that maybe we've been pretending."   
  
"Pretending what?"   
  
"That we're still together."   
  
"That's ridiculous! Besides, don't couples usually kiss, amongst other things?"   
  
"Besides that. Besides the fact that we live in separate quarters and we aren't 'intimate,' don't we kind of act like we did when we were together?"   
  
"You're imagining things."   
  
"I am not!"   
  
"Yes, you are!"   
  
Vicki Ann picked up a pillow off the couch and hit Julian with it.   
  
"What was that for?"   
  
"Saying I was crazy!"   
  
"I didn't say that! Ouch!" he exclaimed as she hit him again.   
  
"You said I was imagining things. That' s the same as saying I'm crazy!"   
  
"Calm down, Vicki Ann." She hit him again. Julian grabbed the other pillow and hit her with it in self-defense. He succeeded in knocking her onto her back. He pinned her. "Now, you can't hit me any more. And calm down."   
  
"Ha-ha. Let me up."   
  
"Not until you calm down."   
  
"I am calm."   
  
"No you're not."   
  
She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Julian, let me up. NOW!"   
  
Julian looked at her and fought to hold back his laughter. Eventually, he failed and erupted  
  
into laughter.   
  
A moment later, Vicki Ann joined him.   
  
Julian looked down at Vicki Ann, a sudden realization in his eyes. "Maybe you're right."   
  
"About what?" She never got her answer though, because Julian kissed her. She was so surprised that she didn't move for a moment. Then, she realized what was happening and pushed Julian off of her and they sat up. "Julian, I don't know if this is such a good idea. After all, you just broke up with Ezri. . ."   
  
"And I may be looking for a rebound relationship."   
  
"Exactly. I'm glad you understand."   
  
"Perhaps it would be best if we pretended this never happened."   
  
"That sounds like a good idea."   
  
"I think I'll go back to my own quarters."   
  
"You don't have to-"   
  
"Your job is done anyway. I'm feeling much better and I've forgotten all   
about Jules."   
  
"If you're sure. . ."   
  
Julian nodded. "Thanks, Vicki Ann. Thanks for being my friend."   
  
Vicki Ann watched Julian go and hoped they weren't making a mistake. 


End file.
